This application relates to the art of thermal protectors and, more particularly, to thermal protectors of the type that exhibit a sharp increase in resistivity over a particular temperature range. Devices of this type are commonly referred to as exhibiting a positive temperature coefficient of resistance, and are commonly known as PTC devices or materials.
PTC devices can explode when subjected to a voltage runaway, and expelled particles ignite when exposed to atmospheric oxygen. The glowing particles then present a fire hazard.
It would be desirable to inhibit an exploding PTC device from expelling glowing particles into the environment.